Chemins croisés
by Zeephyre
Summary: La vie d'un nain est remplie d'imprévus. Et quand tous ces imprévus chercherons à priver Dwalin du bonheur auquel il la toujours aspiré, il deviendra nécessaire qu'il apprenne à se satisfaire de ce qui lui reste.


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! :) **

**Dernièrement le personnage de Dis m'inspire beaucoup et c'est en écrivant le chapitre d'une de mes autres histoire que cet OS m'est venu à l'esprit ! :)**

**Pour ceux qui serait peut-être entrain de suivre mes autres histoires, je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'ai beaucoup de mal non pas à trouver l'inspiration mais à mettre mes idées sur le "papier" :/ Mais j'avance quand même.. Doucement mais surement ! (et surtout quand des idées d'OS ne me traverse pas l'esprit alors que je suis concentrée sur une autre histoires ^^) **

**Voilà bonne lecture, j'espère :)**

* * *

Si on lui demandait à quand remonte son plus lointain souvenir d'elle, Dwalin n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde dans sa réponse.

Il avait beau n'avoir été qu'un très jeune enfant à l'époque, il se souviendrait toujours de ce jour où Fundin, son père, l'avait emmené pour la première fois entre les murs d'Erebor. À l'époque, son grand père, Farin, était l'un des plus haut conseillé et ami du roi Thror. Leur amitié remontait à des temps bien anciens dont eux même avaient des difficultés à ce souvenir et c'est donc naturellement que ces deux familles étaient toujours restées liées. La confiance qui liait la famille royale aux descendants de Borin (le frère de Dain I – lui même père de Thror – faisant ainsi donc d'eux de lointains cousins), était sans faille. Après Thror et Farin, ça avait été au tour de leurs enfants, Thrain et Fundin de devenir amis. Et maintenant était temps que leurs propres progénitures se rencontrent.

Pour des raisons politiques, Fundin avait été envoyé pendant plusieurs longues années dans les Collines de Fer dont il venait tout juste de rentrer. Il était partit seul mais était revenu avec une femme et deux fils.

Une célébration avait été organisé pour son retour et pour le succès de sa mitions diplomatique chez leur lointain parents des Collines de Fer. C'était aussi l'occasion pour les deux familles de présenter leurs descendants dans l'espoir que ceux ci sauraient forger une amitié aussi solide et sincère que le travail indestructible des nains effectué dans les profondeurs de la Montagne.

Pour cette soirée, Dwalin et son frère Balin plus âgé que lui, avait été mis sur leurs trente et un. À vrai dire, tout nain circulant entre les murs royaux était habillé des vêtements les plus riches et distingués qu'il possédait chez lui.

Dwalin, âgé de ce qui pourrait en terme d'homme correspondre à huit ans n'était pas enthousiasmé à l'idée de passer une soirée à se tenir tranquille dans des vêtements qui le démangeait plus qu'autre chose. Il n'aspirait qu'à sortir et aller courir dans les bois ou encore mieux retrouver les haches que son père lui avait offert pour s'entrainer à se battre et un jour devenir aussi fort que lui.

Son père était son model et il rêvait de pouvoir un jour soulever de vraies haches avec autant d'agilité et de technique que lui. Mais il n'était encore qu'un enfant et devait ravaler sa jalousie quand il voyait son frère ainé, dans la fin de ses années d'adolescence, déjà apte à se battre comme un adulte.

Même si il n'avait dans les premières heures des festivités pas été très emballé, Dwalin se souviendrait toute sa vie de cette soirée. De cette nuit où son cœur s'est fait capturé sans qu'à l'époque il ne le comprenne réellement.

On lui avait dit qu'il allait rencontrer trois jeunes nains, deux garçons et une fille, avec qui il allait devoir passer un peu de temps et essayer de devenir ami. On l'avait prévenu d'être gentil et poli avec ces trois autres enfants; qu'ils étaient des princes et princesse. On l'avait prévenu qu'en cas de danger, il serait plus tard de son devoir d'être là pour leur venir en aide et les protéger. On l'avait prévenu que son destin serait lié aux leurs. En revanche, ce dont on ne l'avait pas prévenu était de la manière dont ces trois nains allaient changer sa vie.

L'idée d'avoir de nouveaux amis avait un peu remonté son enthousiasme. Surtout qu'un des garçons – Thorin, le plus âgé – était apparemment du même âge que lui. Le deuxième était de cinq années plus jeune tandis que la petite fille avait quatorze années de moins. En terme nanique, quatorze années n'étaient pas une énorme différence et pourtant l'idée de devoir rester avec une _fille_ l'agaçait. Il avait déjà peur que les deux princes soient 'délicats' et... _princiers,_alors si en plus il devait supporter une gamine probablement pourrie gâtée depuis son plus jeune âge… la soirée risquait d'être longue.

L'heure des présentations avait été ennuyeuse et comme il s'y attendait, les trois enfants royaux paraissant aussi ennuyeux que sa première hache de bois. Mais à sa grande surprise, une fois loin des yeux des plus âgés, les deux princes s'étaient révélés aussi avide de découvertes et d'envie d'apprendre le maniement des armes que lui. Mais le plus surprenant était resté la jeune princesse. Dans un premier temps, quand il avait sentit que le contact avec Thorin et Frerin passerait bien, il avait cherché à mettre la petite fille de côté uniquement pour découvrir que celle ci pouvait être encore bien plus coriace que ses deux frères réunis quand elle avait décidé quelque chose.

- Dwalin ! Avait hurlé une petite Dís rouge de fureur face au peu d'attention que les trois garçons – et en particulier leur nouveau compagnon de jeux – lui procuraient. Moi aussi je suis là ! Moi aussi je veux me battre ! Arrête de faire comme si j'étais pas là ou –

- Ou tu vas tout aller répéter à ton adadith ? Avait répliqué puérilement le jeune garçon de huit ans.

- Dwalin – avait alors essayé d'avertir les deux princes.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

- Tu es trop petite pour te battre de toute façon. Et puis, tu es une _fille._

La petite princesse n'avait pu alors retenir un grognement avant de se jeter sur leur nouvel 'ami' et de planter sauvagement ses dents dans son avant bras.

- Dís ! Avait hurlé ses deux frères alarmés en tenant de séparer la petite brune de leur nouvel ami.

La petite naine s'était alors débattu fermement avant de lâcher brusquement prise pour se blottir contre le torse de Frerin en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Maintenant Dwalin allait probablement aller se plaindre auprès de leurs pères et elle allait encore une fois être punit pour avoir mordu quelqu'un… Mais cette fois ci, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Il n'avait qu'à pas l'avoir traité de… de _fille _! Elle aussi pouvait apprendre à se battre et faire des jeux de garçon !

Frerin avait alors refermé ses bras autour de sa petite sœur pour la rassurer alors que Thorin se plaçait de manière protectrice devant eux au cas ou Dwalin tenterait de répliquer et de s'en prendre à l'un d'entre eux. Il avait commencé d'apprécier Dwalin, mais son petit frère et sa petite sœur étaient depuis toujours passés avant le reste du monde et il avait toujours été prêt à les défendre contre n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi.

Mais à leur plus grande surprise, le garçon aux yeux écarquillés fixa son bras puis les trois nains royaux avant d'exploser de rire.

Finalement, peut-être qu'il pourrait s'entendre avec les trois enfants, même avec la plus jeune si elle était aussi garçon manqué que ça !

De là avait alors commencé une profonde amitié entre les quatre nains.

Au fil des années, ils devinrent inséparables. Dwalin fut adopté par les trois enfants royaux et très vite aucun autre nain ne fut capable d'intégrer leur petit cercle.

Leurs plus grandes bêtises comme leur plus grandes réussites furent effectuées ensembles. Tout comme ils apprirent tout tous ensemble, même à se battre et les trois garçons jouèrent en grande partie dans la décision de Thrain de laisser sa fille apprendre le maniement des armes.

Mais plus ils grandirent et plus il leur fut difficile de garder Dís à leur côté. On la laissa exceptionnellement passer son adolescence à leur côté, bien que certaine leçon la gardait parfois éloigné d'eux pendant plusieurs heures. Mais au final ils se débrouillaient toujours pour se retrouver. Ce fut lors de ces années là que Dwalin réalisa qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour la jeune princesse qu'il ne ressentait par pour ses deux autres amis. À chaque fois que celle ci devait les laisser pour aller s'occuper de _choses de_ _princesse_ comme Dís disait elle même de manière ironique pour masquer son ennui, Dwalin sentait sa poitrine se resserrer. Et cette sensation disparaissait seulement quand la jeune naine était autorisée à les retrouver. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que signifiait cet étrange tiraillement qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que Dís était au loin.

Plusieurs années passèrent encore sans qu'il n'approfondisse plus cet étrange sentiment.

Le jour, ou plutôt le soir, où il réalisa qu'il était amoureux et l'avait probablement toujours été fut alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre à la taverne. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Thorin, Frerin et Dwalin se réunissait dans cet établissement, mais ce l'était pour Dís en revanche. Celle ci et contrairement à ses frères n'avait pas le droit de sortir le soir pour fréquenter les tavernes. Mais exceptionnellement (et après de nombreuses supplications puis menaces) Thorin et Frerin avaient accepté de prendre le risque de la faire sortir avec eux. Et si leur père le découvrait et bien… et bien ils préféraient ne pas y penser.

Ce soir là, où Dwalin comprit la nature de ses sentiments, fut aussi la première fois où Dís réalisa ce que pouvait aussi dire être une _fille._

Dwalin ne parvint jamais à se rappeler comment Dís s'était retrouvée toute seule sur le chemin du bar à leur table. La seule chose dont il se rappela toujours de cette soirée avait été de la jalousie qui l'avait consumé quand en relevant les yeux, il avait découvert un jeune nain de leur âge entrain de draguer ouvertement la jeune princesse. Il ne sut jamais si le pire avait été de voir la main de ce nain sur la taille de Dís ou encore de la voir rigoler à ce qu'il lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille.

Il n'avait en revanche pas eu le temps de laisser sa jalousie agir et le relever pour aller ôter les salles pattes de ce nain de sa princesse, que les deux princes surprotecteurs étaient déjà debout pour s'en charger eux même.

En une soirée il venait de ressentir les deux émotions les plus fortes en relation avec la jeune princesse qu'il ne ressentirait jamais.

L'amour, aussi ardent et beau que les rayons du soleil mais aussi la jalousie, aussi destructrice que le feu d'un dragon.

Ce soir là sur le chemin du retour, Dwalin avait eut le rôle du bon ami et confident.

- Je les déteste Dwalin, s'était plein une Dís dont l'alcool dans le système rendait le grognement de mécontentement plus proche d'un gémissement. Je suis capable de me défendre toute seule, tu sais !

- Oh oui je le sais très bien, avait alors soupirer le jeune guerrier en maintenant la princesse contre lui pour la soutenir dans sa démarche titubante.

- Et puis Lorak ne me voulait aucun mal ! Il m'a même dit qu'il me trouvait très jolie, la jeune naine avait gloussé en cachant son nez dans l'épaule de son ami. Tu te rends compte Dwalin ? Quelqu'un me trouve jolie ! On ne me l'avait jamais dit avant, avait soupiré de manière dramatique la princesse.

Dwalin s'était figé et n'avait rien répondu. Il avait déjà eu Dís dans ses bras un nombre de fois incalculable lors de leurs jeux étant petit ou même plus tard adolescent pour la consoler ou encore même pour une étreinte amicale, fraternelle.

Mais la sensation de la jeune naine dans ses bras ce soir là avait été différente.

Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois que Dís réalisait qu'elle n'était pas comme ses frères ou comme Dwalin. Parce que pour la première fois quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie et elle avait alors commencé de comprendre qu'elle pouvait attirer le regard des autres garçons. Comprit qu'être une _fille _pouvait être agréable. Peut-être aussi parce qu'en voyant Dís proche d'un autre nain autre que ses frères ou lui, Dwalin avait eu envie de se lever et de planter sa hache dans le bras de se nain qui avait osé poser sa main sur elle. Mais quelques furent ses sentiments ce soir là, Dwalin ne chercha pas à profiter de l'état d'ivresse de sa plus jeune amie. Il venait de découvrir qu'il en était amoureux mais s'était alors promit de ne jamais profiter d'elle ou de leur amitié. Si un jour Dís ressentait la même chose pour lui, alors il voulait que leur sentiments soient partagé dans un état où les deux s'en souviendrait le lendemain matin. De plus il ne voulait pas risquer son amitié avec Thorin et Frerin. Qui sait comment ses deux amis auraient réagis ?

Cette nuit là, Dwalin s'était hâté de rejoindre les deux princes déjà partit en avant pour leur confier leur petite sœur qui leur en voulait toujours avant de rentrer chez lui se coucher ; l'esprit remplis de yeux bleus aussi intense que les profondeurs de l'océan et de cheveux aussi noir que le charbon.

Après cette soirée là, Dís _devint_ une _fille_.

Evidemment tout son temps libre était encore passé avec ses frères et Dwalin, mais maintenant elle prêtait beaucoup plus attention aux robes qui lui étaient offertes ou encore aux perles qu'elle choisissait pour orner ses cheveux et commença même de prêter attention au maquillage portée par les naine. Dwalin accueillit ce changement d'un avis partagé. Certes, les nouvelles habitudes vestimentaires et caractérielles de Dís la rendaient beaucoup plus féminine, beaucoup plus désirable, mais malheureusement, le jeune guerrier remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul dont les yeux s'attardaient un peu trop sur les nouvelles jolies et de plus en plus sensuelles formes de la jeune princesse.

Mais en dépit de cette Dís un peu plus féminine, ils continuèrent de passer tout leur temps libre ensemble, aussi inséparable qu'ils l'avaient toujours été.

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre dans la forêt et répartit en équipe de deux pour chasser, Dís fit une remarque à Dwalin qui laissa celui ci momentanément stupéfait.

- Tu penses que je ne suis pas jolie, Dwalin?

Voyant que son ami s'était arrêté de marcher, la jeune princesse s'était retournée pour venir lui faire face.

- Dwalin ? Avait-t-elle demandé légèrement inquiète.

- Pou – pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Le jeune guerrier avait articulé en se remettant de sa surprise.

Du rouge était légèrement venu colorer les joues de la jeune naine.

- Quand nous sortons tous les quatre, il y a toujours un nain pour me dire que je suis jolie ou pour me faire la cour et… et j'apprécie beaucoup leur compliments ne te méprends pas mais… mais je me suis toujours demandé si… si toi aussi tu me trouvais jolie…

La princesse avait baissé les yeux et attrapé une de ses mèches de cheveux pour l'enrouler nerveusement entre se doigts.

Dwalin n'avait alors pas su immédiatement quoi répondre, pleins de différentes questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Est-ce que cela voulait dire d'une manière ou d'une autre que Dís s'intéressait à lui ? Car sinon pourquoi son opinion lui importait ? Et pourquoi cette soudaine nervosité qui n'avait jamais existé entre eux ?

Etant tout les deux sobres et seuls Dwalin avait alors décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il s'était silencieusement rapproché de la plus jeune naine et avait posé la main sous son menton pour doucement lui relever la tête.

- Je pense que tu es la plus jolie naine que mes yeux n'ait jamais eu la chance de croiser, avait-il murmuré sincèrement avant de se pencher doucement vers elle et voyant qu'elle ne cherchait pas à se dégager, de capturer délicatement ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Au contact, les deux nains avaient soupiré de bien être et de soulagement et, encouragé, Dwalin avait posé sa mains libre sur la taille de sa princesse alors que celle ci glissait les bras derrière son cou.

Après plusieurs échanges passionné et remplit d'année de questionnement et d'attente; les deux jeunes nains se séparèrent au son de la voix de Thorin et Frerin les appelant.

Après cette après midi là, Dís et Dwalin n'échangèrent que de chastes et rapides baisers cachés de yeux des autres et continuèrent discrètement de se tourner autour. Une remarque remplis de sous entendus d'un côté ou une caresse sur le bras plus appuyée que nécessaire de l'autre. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ni Frerin, ni Thorin ne remarqua quoi que ce soit ; ce qui rendit leur petit jeu encore plus attrayant et excitant.

Peut-être était ce par timidité ou alors par crainte de la réaction des autres ou encore même parce que cela leur plaisait et qu'il ne ressentait pas le besoin de plus pour l'instant, leur petit jeu du chat de la souris dura pendant quelques années.

Ils n'étaient que de tout jeunes adultes quand Dwalin fut le premier à se lasser. Mais malheureusement l'année où il se décida de passer aux choses plus sérieuse et tenter de dompter définitivement sa farouche princesse, fut aussi l'année où le malheur s'abattit sur les nains d'Erebor. Dwalin n'eut jamais le temps de demander à Dís de l'épouser. Il avait mis du temps à se décider, doutant de son père, de Thrain et Thror, de ses deux amis et surtout de Dís elle même. Depuis leur baiser dans la forêt il y avait maintenant quelques années, ils n'y avaient jamais vraiment eu de preuve concrète que la jeune naine retournait ses sentiments. Pour ce qu'il en sache, tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'un jeu pour elle. Mais lui était dorénavant certain qu'il n'aimerait jamais aucune naine ou aucun nain comme il aimait la princesse. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose qu'il n'était certain de son envie, de son besoin de passer le reste de ses jours aux côtés de Dís. Il l'aimait – et l'avait dès le premier jour où elle l'avait mordu – aimé d'un amour sans limite. Seulement, Dwalin n'eut jamais le temps de faire sa proposition à la jeune et indomptable princesse.

Smaug les chassa d'Erebor et réduit en fumé la cité de Dale tout comme ses intentions de mariage. Comment aurait-il pu faire sa demande dans la situation qu'était la leur pendant leur exil? Thorin avait plus que jamais eu besoin de lui quand en même temps s'était déclaré la malédiction du dragon chez Thror. Il avait été là à chaque instant pour l'aider à mener leur peuple en sécurité dans les Montagnes Bleus. Et quand la situation s'était à nouveau calmée, ses intentions avait une nouvelles fois été anéanti par d'autres dangers.

Dwalin n'oublierait jamais Azanulbizar.

Malgré ses supplications, il avait évidemment été refusé à Dís de les accompagner. Et jamais Dwalin ne fut aussi content et à la fois triste d'être séparé de la naine qu'il aimait.

Content car Dís n'eut jamais l'horrible vision de la tête de son grand père roulant au pied de Thorin ou encore celle du corps de Frerin se faisant cruellement transpercé par une lance d'orc.

Content car elle était restée en sécurité.

Mais triste car après leur retour, Dís ne fut plus jamais la même.

Après avoir perdu trois membres de sa famille son père, disparu dans la nature, son grand père et surtout, Mahal, surtout son frère ayant été rendu à la pierre… l'éclat de vie rayonnant farouchement dans les yeux bleus de Dís s'éteint.

La jeune princesse, frustrée d'avoir du rester en retrait dans les Montagnes Bleues avec les autres naines et les enfants ne s'était jamais sentit aussi inutile de toute sa jeune vie. Alors qu'elle savait et aurait pu se battre elle avait été contrainte de rester en arrière et d'attendre patiemment que ceux qu'elle aime rentrent victorieux et sauf. Ils étaient certes rentrés victorieux mais sur cinq nains aimés, seul deux lui était revenu. Seul Thorin et Dwalin avait été présent pour la voir hurler de rage puis s'effondrer de chagrin. Le plus dur avait été de perdre Frerin. Sans lui, leur petit groupe qui avait survécu aux premières années de l'âge adulte n'était plus complet. Si Thorin et Dwalin restèrent soudés dans cette épreuve, Dís au contraire s'éloigna d'eux, ne supportant pas d'être tous les trois en sachant que Frerin ne serait plus jamais avec eux.

À partir de là, Dís commença de s'isoler et très vite Dwalin comprit que la jeune princesse ne pourrait plus jamais envisager un avenir amoureux avec lui. Avec la mort de Frerin, quelque chose avait été brisée chez Dís. Mais malgré cela il ne désespéra pas et avec l'encouragement de Thorin lui ayant avoué que lui et Frerin avait toujours été conscient de son attachement pour leur petite sœur, il continua ses efforts pour rester proche de la princesse déchue. Celle ci finit par rigoler à nouveau mais son sourire n'atteignait jamais ses yeux.

Le jour où cela arriva fut l'un des plus beau jour de la vie de Dwalin. Mais aussi l'un de ses plus tristes.

Plusieurs mois après la bataille d'Azanulbizar, un groupe de nains, un petit peuple, arrivèrent dans les Montagnes Bleues. Ces nains étaient particulièrement inhabituels. Contrairement au nain par définition, ils ne vivait pas dans une montagne sous terre et n'étaient de nul part en particulier. Ils voyageaient de contrée en contrée pour s'enrichir des différentes cultures des races peuplant la Terre du Milieu. Ils étaient en conséquent à la fois très cultivés, mais aussi à cause des contrées sauvages qu'ils leur arrivaient de traverser, de très bons guerriers. La rumeur courut dans les Montagnes Bleues que ce peuple de nain était un restant des vestiges de la huitième et oubliée maison des nains Noegyth Nibin (ou encore 'petits nains' ; ce qui était ridicule puisque les nains de ce peuple semblait tous être de taille normal). D'après les livres d'histoire, ce peuple ce serait éteint avant la fin du premier âge et seul alors était resté l'histoire des sept autre maison de nain comme les Longbeards d'où descendait la lignée des Durin.

Le jour où le chef de ce petit peuple errant vint avec son fils demander asile pour les siens dans les Montagnes Bleues pour un temps indéterminé, Dwalin ne se douta pas un instant que cela marquerait pour lui la fin définitive de ses espoirs. Ce jour là où le sourire de Dís fut à nouveau rayonnant. Ce jour là où l'étincelle dans ses yeux commença de renaître tel un phénix de ses cendres.

Le fils du chef de ce peuple vagabond avait les cheveux aussi blond que le soleil et des yeux à l'intense profondeur marron.

Dwalin assista impuissant à l'attraction qui s'exerça immédiatement entre la naine qu'il aimait et ce jeune nain blond à la peau tannée.

Le séjour de ce peuple parmi eux se prolongea en mois, puis en années. Les nains des Montagnes Bleues apprirent à apprécier ces étrangers et réussirent même à les intégrer parmi eux. Ces nains étaient par nature très chaleureux et partageurs et même Dwalin ne sut pas comment résister à leur charme naturel. Il apprit même et a sa plus grande surprise à apprécier le nain qui avait sur refaire sourire sa bien aimé. Dwalin était un guerrier et combattant par nature mais n'était pas quelqu'un de cruel et insensé. Il avait comprit qu'il n'était pas le nain qu'il fallait à la jeune princesse et c'est pourquoi il avait sourit et serré chaleureusement la jeune naine dans ses bras quand celle ci lui avait un jour rendue visite, seule, pour lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte.

Après l'heureuse annonce de la venue du prochain descendant de Durin, le père du bébé n'avait pas été long à faire sa demande en mariage à la jeune naine. Peu de temps avant la naissance de l'héritier, Dís fut donc heureuse mariée au nain qu'elle savait était son âme sœur. Dès l'instant où elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait immédiatement sut au plus profond d'elle même que ce nain était celui que Mahal avait forgé pour elle. Elle avait aimé Dwalin, mais ses sentiments n'avaient jamais vraiment dépassé le stade fraternel. Elle était consciente d'être l'âme sœur de Dwalin et en avait été profondément attristé quand elle avait comprit que lui n'était pas la sienne.

Etant petit à l'école, on leur apprenait que chaque nain avait une autre moitié quelque part qui les attendait. On leur apprenait aussi que parfois un nain ne trouvait pas l'autre moitié de son âme. Ou alors que parfois une âme trouvait son âme sœur mais aussi injuste que cela était, celle ci n'était pas la sienne.

Le jour ou Dís avait rencontré son mari, elle avait comprit qu'elle avait commit une erreur pendant toutes ces années de jeu avec Dwalin. Elle avait sincèrement pensé qu'elle finirait un jour par ressentir une attraction pour lui plus intense que celle du sentiments fraternel et amicale. Mais elle avait ensuite comprit que ce ne serait jamais le cas.

Dwalin lui aussi réalisa et surtout accepta cette cruelle vérité quand il aperçut Fíli pour la première fois. Le petit bébé était magnifique et ne pouvait être que le résultat de l'union de deux âmes sœur. Les cheveux blonds comme son père et les yeux aussi bleus que ceux de sa mère. Quand son petit frère Kíli vint au monde, lui possédant au contraire les cheveux caractéristiques des Durin mais les yeux communs au peuple de son père ; Dwalin se dit qu'au final 'oncle Dwalin' ne sonnait pas si mal et que même s'il aurait toujours préféré 'adad', il saurait se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Il saurait aimer les deux enfants de la naine qui posséderait toujours son cœur comme ses propres fils.

Jamais il n'aurait un jour penser pouvoir souhaiter ne jamais avoir à endosser ce rôle.

Le jour où le mari de Dís mourut en défendant sa famille contre une attaque de barbares, Dwalin ressentit énormément de tristesse.

En dépit de ses sentiments qu'il avait au cours des années apprit à refoulé, il s'était attaché au père de Fíli et Kíli. Celui ci était un nain loyal et juste qui avait parfaitement sut combler sa femme de bonheur et commencer d'élever ses fils comme tout père devrait le faire. Il était devenu un frère d'arme comme un frère de cœur aux yeux de Dwalin.

Conformément aux traditions de son peuple, sa dépouille fut brulée et ses cendres rependues du haut de la falaise alors que le vent soufflait en direction de l'ouest. Dís était restée longtemps en haut de cette falaise, humant une berceuse au vent et les yeux humides. Mais aucune larme ne coula le long son visage. Son mari en plus de lui avoir apporté de nombreuses années de bonheur, lui avait aussi laissé une nouvelle raison d'être forte et de ne plus jamais laisser la flamme qui l'animait s'éteindre. Il lui avait donné les deux plus beaux fils qu'une naine pouvait espérer avoir. Pour eux elle se bâterait et continuerait d'être la fière princesse Dís. Mais avant cela, elle avait besoin d'une nuit. D'une nuit pour se rappeler son amour perdu, pour remercier silencieusement son âme sœur pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Au petit matin ce fut Dwalin qu'elle trouva sur le chemin du retour et c'est sans un mots qu'il avait alors glisser un bras sous le sien pour la ramener silencieusement à ses fils et son frère.

- Merci Dwalin, avait-elle murmuré, merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi et de continuer de l'être.

- Je serais toujours là pour te soutenir, Dís, avait doucement répondu le guerrier en ne pouvant se retenir d'embrasser sa main.

- Dwalin j'aimerais… j'aimerais que tu me promettes de toujours veiller sur mes fils comme s'ils étaient les tiens… pour moi… mais aussi pour _lui. _Je sais aussi qu'_il_ t'appréciait beaucoup et aurait aimé que maintenant ce soit toi qui t'occupes d'eux à mes côtés et ceux de Thorin…

Elle savait que sa requête pouvait paraître inappropriée sur le moment ou blessante pour son ami mais elle avait besoin de savoir que quelqu'un en qui elle avait entièrement confiance serait toujours là pour veiller sur les deux êtres qui comptait désormais le plus pour elle.

Mais Dwalin aurait de toute façon personnellement prit sur lui de protéger les deux petits héritiers même s'il elle ne lui avait jamais demandé.

- Je te le promets Dís. Je jure sur Mahal que je veillerais toujours sur tes fils.

Fíli et Kíli continuèrent de grandirent sans leur père et bien que sa présence leur manqua chaque jours, ils ne manquèrent pas de figure paternelle grâce à leur oncle Thorin mais aussi grâce à Dwalin qui comme il l'avait promit, veilla sur eux chaque jour de leur vie.

Si les garçons ne l'appelait pas 'adad' il savait en revanche que dans leur cœur il était ce qui s'en rapprochait. Il n'avait jamais cherché à remplacer leur vrai père, il avait bien trop de respect pour lui, mais il était content de pouvoir dire que Fíli et Kíli avait pu trouver en lui un certain visage paternel.

Tout l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir avec Dís, il le convertit en amour paternel pour les deux garçons qui en avait plus que jamais eu besoin.

Étrangement, le moment où il se sentait le plus proche des deux petits princes était quand il s'asseyait sur leur lit le soir en leur racontant une des nombreuses histoires à propos de leur père. Comment par exemple, un jour à la chasse, celui ci avait à lui tout seul tué un warg, épargnant Dwalin de justesse la perte d'une jambe.

Le sentiment de bonheur intense que ressentait Dwalin quand au berges du sommeil le petit Kíli murmurait un petit « merci onc' Dwalin » ou encore un « personne ne raconte mieux les histoires de adad que toi » de Fíli était indescriptible. Il se sentait fière de transmettre la mémoire de leur père au deux enfants. Et il se sentait encore plus fière quand il relevait les yeux pour voir Dís appuyé contre la porte, les couvant d'un regard attendris et ému ainsi que d'un petit sourire apaisé.

Si sa relation avec Dís resta toujours celle fraternelle dont il avait appris à se satisfaire, sa relation avec Fíli et Kíli en revanche se développa quand il devint leur maître d'arme. Il devint plus strict, plus exigeant. Il le devait. Pour s'assurer que les deux princes sauraient toujours se défendre.

Et grâce à ses efforts et ceux de Thorin, les deux petits garçons devinrent deux fières guerrier, dignes de leur statut de princes.

Dwalin ne fut jamais aussi fière que le jour où Fíli gagna son premier duel avec des épées doubles ou que le jour où la première flèche de Kíli trouva sa cible.

Quelques années tranquilles et apaisantes passèrent mais alors que Dís commençait finalement d'envisager d'essayer de s'ouvrir de manière romantique à Dwalin pour que celui ci puisse à son tour être complètement heureux, un nouvel événement chamboula leur vie.

Le matin où les derniers membres de sa famille partirent au loin pour tenter d'arracher Erebor aux griffes du dragon fut une nouvelle déchirure pour Dís.

- Rappelle toi de ta promesse, avait murmuré la princesse à Dwalin, veilles sur mes fils comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Lui comme elle ne sut jamais si le chaste baiser qu'elle lui donna ensuite fut dicté par son désespoir et sa peur ou tout simplement comme une promesse d'un éventuel avenir ensemble.

Malheureusement, Dwalin ne pu jamais connaître la réponse.

xXx

- Je suis désolé Dís, sanglota pour la première fois de sa vie le guerrier au tatouage. Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'ai pas su tenir ma promesse.

La princesse ne répondit rien et laissa le nain dont la tête était blottie dans son cou pleurer.

Elle avait tout perdu. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Tous étaient partit.

Ou presque.

Dwalin était encore là.

Il l'avait toujours été.

Et peut-être – peut-être si les choses avaient été différente il aurait été le seul.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Trop d'événements s'étaient interposés entre eux pour leur laisser une chance.

Mais elle n'en regrettait aucun. Grace à eux elle avait eu la chance d'avoir les deux plus merveilleux fils de la Terre du Milieu.

Mais elle avait aussi connu les plus grandes peines.

Et Dwalin avait toujours été là pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Et juste pour cela, elle ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir. Il avait toujours fait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour la soutenir en dépit de ses propres tourments et chagrins.

Il n'était pas son âme sœur et maintenant elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui offrir l'amour qu'il désirait car se serait se mentir à elle même et à lui même.

Mais désormais ils étaient tous ce qui leur restaient. Et encore une fois, ils devraient apprendre à se relever ensemble pour attendre ensuite le prochain tournant du destin qui viendrait chambouler une nouvelle fois le cours de leur existence. Comme l'avait toujours été le chemin ardu et singulier de leur vie.

* * *

**Bon et bien voilà, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelques chose de si long sans que l'intrigue soit entièrement concentrée sur Fili et Kili...**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu :)**


End file.
